1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reservoir tank from which cooling water is supplied to a radiator mounted on a water-cooled saddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A reservoir tank for the radiator of a water-cooled saddle-type vehicle has been proposed as an example in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. H5-30556.
In a water-cooled saddle-type vehicle applied with this technology, a major section of the vehicle body of the vehicle includes a main frame mounted with a radiator at the front, a seat rail extending to the rear of the main frame, an underframe arranged beneath the main frame, and a seat rail stay extending obliquely downwardly from the seat rail for connecting the seal rail to the underframe.
A pair of front wheels (one front wheel in the case of a three-wheeled vehicle) are mounted on both sides of the front part of the main frame and the underframe. Furthermore, a pair of rear wheels are mounted on both sides of the seat rail beneath the rear part of the underframe.
The reservoir tank for holding the cooling water to be supplied to the radiator is mounted in the vicinity of the connection between the seat rail stay and the seat rail, in such a manner that the reservoir tank extends to the outside of the seat rail stay. The reservoir tank is connected by a breather tube to the radiator mounted at the front part of the vehicle body.
The background art reservoir tank still has the following problem to be solved. Specifically, the reservoir tank is located outside of the seat rail stay; however, in this position the rear wheels are oppositely arranged on the seat rail stay. Furthermore, another vehicle structure, such as a suspension mechanism for mounting the rear wheels to the vehicle body, are mounted between the seat rail stay and the rear wheels. Therefore, there is the problem since the shape and mounting position of the reservoir tank will be limited due to a narrow mounting space for the reservoir tank.
In view of the above-described problem inherent in the heretofore known reservoir tank, it is an object of the invention to provide a reservoir tank for a radiator for water-cooled saddle-type vehicle that has an enhanced degree of freedom in the design of its configuration and mounting position.
A reservoir tank for a radiator of a water-cooled saddle-type vehicle according to a first aspect of the present invention is a reservoir tank connected to a radiator for a water-cooled saddle-type vehicle for the purpose of achieving the aforesaid object. The reservoir tank includes a water reservoir section for holding the cooling water and a water supply section extending above the water supply section and mounted beneath the rear part of a seat rail forming the saddle-type vehicle. The major portion of the water reservoir section is located further toward the inside of the vehicle than on the seat rail and the water supply section extends upwardly from the side of the water reservoir section to the outside of the seat rail.
A reservoir tank for a radiator of a water-cooled saddle-type vehicle according to a second aspect of the present invention includes a rear fender covering the seat rail that is attached at the rear part of the seat rail of the first aspect of the present invention. The water supply section protrudes through the rear fender out to the upper surface of the rear fender.
A reservoir tank for a radiator of a water-cooled saddle-type vehicle according to a third aspect of the present invention includes a pair of water level lines, upper and lower, on the side surface of the reservoir tank according to the first or second aspects of the present invention. The reservoir tank is mounted so that the water level lines are located above the top end portion of the rear wheel.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.